barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Big Surprise
Barney's Big Surprise! was Barney's first national stage show tour and his third stage show overall (following Barney in Concert, and Barney Live! In New York City). It was performed in North America and the United Kingdom from September 1996 until April 1998. It was also performed in Asia in 2004, in Argentina in 2006, and in Brazil in 2007. It came to home video on VHS on May 19, 1998 and later re-released on VHS in 2000. Filming Location: Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Colisseum- Winston-Salem, North Carolina Plot It is BJ's seventh birthday and everybody is getting ready for his birthday party. BJ really wants a red scooter with bells and a horn. The day leads to pretending to fly in an airplane, showing off the treehouse and even flying kites. When Barney gets a phone call from Professor Tinkerputt, he takes BJ and Baby Bop to see his new toy factory. Tinkerputt shows off his new inventions and plans to take the Barney mobile to carry his large surprise. Barney and the other dinos, on the other hand, are told they will fly back in a hot air balloon that Tinkerputt helps them design. Flying through the clouds, they meet four ducks soaring through the skies. As soon as the three dinosaurs return to the treehouse, the party begins. Mother Goose stops by for the party and to catch her goose Clarence, who has ran off. She also introduces herself and shares some rhymes with everyone, while they're acted out by puppets and by the other friends. She then welcomes Old King Cole, who enters through the aisle and really makes it a party. After the king leaves, Professor Tinkerputt comes back and brings his surprise, which isn't a red scooter to BJ's surprise because he's not giving it to him. Instead, It turns out that Barney and Baby Bop got him the scooter actually and Tinkerputt reveals his inflatable cake surprise (also known as the "Spectacular Spontanious Perfect Party Pastry Provider"). With the help of the audience, the candles are blown out and BJ is thankful for his party. Cast *Barney (voice) - Bob West *Barney (costume) - Carey Stinson and Josh Martin *Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop (costume) - Lee Clark and Jennifer Romano *BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz *BJ (costume) - Pat O'Connell and Kyle Nelson *Tony - Trent Gentry (only appearance) *Rachel - Vanessa Lauren (only appearance) *Cindy - Mallory Lineberger (only appearance) *Kevin - Brandt Love (only appearance) *Professor Tinkerputt - Barry Pearl *Mother Goose - Michelle McCarel *Old King Cole - DeWayne Hambrick ﻿ Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Welcome to Our Treehouse # The Baby Bop Hop # Happy Birthday to Me # The Airplane Song* # My Kite # Driving Medley: (In the Car and Having Fun, Itsy Bitsy Spider, & Mister Sun) # Mr. Knickerbocker # Tinkerputt's Song # We Are Little Robots # Listen to the Night Time** # The Rainbow Song Act 2 Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! Four Little Ducks Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) If All the Raindrops Old MacDonald Had a Farm I'm Mother Goose* Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Humpty Dumpty, Hey Diddle Diddle, Little Miss Muffet, Little Boy Blue, One Two Buckle My Shoe, Sing a Song of Sixpence) Old King Cole Happy Birthday to You I Love You * Not on U.S. soundtrack ** Cut from show before video was filmed Barney Songs That Debuted During This Concert #'Welcome to Our Treehouse' #'Happy Birthday to Me' #In the Car and Having Fun #'We Are Little Robots' Trivia *This is the first Barney stage show to feature a Barney Doll at the beginning. It is also the first to feature The Treehouse. The next one to do the latter would be Barney's Theatre. *David Voss, who was the original Barney costume actor, served as the Dance Captain and Cast Manager for the tour. * This stage show marks the final appearances of Professor Tinkerputt and Clarence the Goose, as well as the only time the former appears with the latter and Mother Goose. This is also the first time Mother Goose appears with Baby Bop and BJ. *This is the first stage show to not have David Joyner as Barney's costume performer. Carey Stinson now takes that position, having done so in previous mall tours and as an alternate performer in Barney Live! In New York City. *This is the first video to use the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo. *This marks only appearances of Kevin, Cindy, Tony, and Rachel. This is also the first stage show to feature kids that never appeared in the Barney & Friends TV Series. *DeWayne Hambrick﻿ would later play Old King Cole in the Season 5 episode A Royal Welcome and in the Season 9 home video Can You Sing That Song? *This show won the 1997 Performance Magazine Reader's Poll Award for Best Family/Variety Touring Act of the Year. *This is the first stage show in which the character voices were pre-recorded, unlike previous Barney stage shows where they were preformed live. *The video was filmed in December 1997 at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. *In the Barney News on the 1996 Family Magazine, John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt and Everyone is Special were mentioned, but they do not appear in this show. *The home video copy of this stage show aired on PBS around 1998-1999, being only one of three Barney Home Videos to ever be televised. The other two being Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Great Adventure. Videos Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney Videos Category:1998 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Birthday Specials Category:Barney Stage Show Tours